A Night Of Love And Pleasure
by Houtsuma-san
Summary: After the final battle Inuyasha and Kagome admit their love, hence forth the title "A Night Of Love And Pleasure" tells the rest of the story. Inu/Kag
1. Acceptance Of Love And Pleasure Part 1

Rated: R for Language, Violence, Sexual Content and Sexual Situations  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT!! Own Inuyasha or any of its character's in any why shape or form.  
  
****Parental Discretion Is Advised******  
  
****Due To Sexual Content****  
  
****You Proceed At Your Own Accord****  
  
"A Night Of Love And Pleasure"  
  
Session 1: Acceptance Of Love And Pleasure Part1  
  
Nuraku has been defeated and Kikyou is finally at rest. What comes next, with the end of the final battle Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and a very badly injured Inuyasha returned to Kaeda's Village. To heal and to prepare for the hard road of choice's ahead of them. The day after there return most of Inuyasha's wound's had healed and he never liked to stay put just because of some stupid excuse like that, so he was off the second Kagome had her back turned. Kagome had very few injuries and that was mostly because Inuyasha took them by shielding her with his body. And as soon as Kagome got back and bandaged up, she and Kaeda where caring for Songo, Miroku, and Inuyasha while shippou played with the village children. Kagome had just come back into the room Inuyasha was supposed to be lying down in and found him gone.  
  
'He's gone it figure's, probably to sit in a tree somewhere. Well I'll go check; I need to talk to him anyway. I guess it's good that I can since him when I get close enough, other wise I wouldn't be able to find him. ' (Sigh)  
  
She went into the main room where Kaeda was seated and began to pick her first aid kit back out of her bag.  
  
"Ye be careful child, soon darkness settles on the land and demon's come for the jewel. Ye will need to be back before then."  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back before dark I just want to see where Inuyasha went."  
  
And With that Kagome was out the door and on her way.  
  
*******************************  
  
'I really needed to get out of their she was just to much, Kagome's sweet scent was clouding my mind. I just need time to think, think about what to say to Kagome. I know how I feel and it's those feeling's for Kagome and her sweet scent which has made it hard to stay around her these past few day's. Before I had demon's to worry about and Naraku. Now nothing stand's between me and my feeling's for Kagome and that's why I've got to keep my distance, at least until I explain it to Kagome and I'm able to tell her how I feel. Other wise I mitt clam Kagome against her will. Though I'm still not sure if I'd be able to go without claming Kagome if she refused me, my demon blood mitt take over and I'd end up raping her. Wait, No! Damit that's Kagome's scent. Please tell me that stupid wench didn't follow me.'  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
' Damit!Damit!Damit! Kagome, why in hell did you have to follow me.'  
  
"I know your up they're, come out Now!"  
  
"Kagome... go.. away."  
  
'Is it just me or did he just nicely ask me, no he was pleading me to go away but why?' "Inuyasha get down here now, cause I'm not going anywhere until you do."  
  
"Kagome.... please..."  
  
'Something's wrong, I don't know what. But I'm not going until he tells me.' "Inuyasha... is something wrong, would you please come down. I need to talk to you about something, now would you please come down Iunyasha."  
  
Inuyasha dropped down out of the tree, standing before Kagome with his head lowered wear his bangs cover his eyes. Trying his best to control the urge to clam her then and their.  
  
" Inuyasha I can see their something wrong with you, but we need to talk about...our...relationship..as friend's and.... maybe...... more..an-"  
  
Kagome was abruptly cut off as Inuyasha's lip's met hers in a searing kiss, his tongue smoldering her lips asking for entry. Which she almost immediately granted, taking to kissing him right back he fiercely depend the kiss. Till they were both breathless, having to break away Kagome pant as she tried to regain composure from her loss of oxygen.  
  
"I-Inu..yasha.. you know I'm not Kikyou nor am I her replacement."  
  
"W-who ever said you were Kagome."  
  
'Did he just say that.'?  
  
"Kagome I haven't been able to say this for a long time and I don't know if I can now. I've never been very good with word's an-and I-..I....lov- love...you,..will you....be..my mate."  
  
He said the last two words very fast and a person could have missed them if they weren't paying close attention.  
  
'I never though he would say it, or at least to me.' (She Blushed) "Inuyasha I-I..love.. y-you...to and yes.. I.. will be.. your mate.  
  
With that she felt Inuyasha's arm's circle her waist and pull her into a deep passionate kiss, his lip's were gentler this time and sent tingles throughout her body. Inuyasha's hands were rubbing up and down Kagome's back in a deep soothing motion. The warmth of Inuyasha's body and gentleness of his touch caused warmth to pool in Kagome's lower area's, her body tingled with a surge of emotion she'd never felt before.  
  
'How is he doing this to me with just his touch.'  
  
That's when Kagome felt the bulge in his haori pressing against her inner thigh, Kagome was beginning to understand, and see how much he'd wanted this. Almost as much she, and a little embarrassed at the thought's she was having. Kagome began to let her hand's roamed Inuyasha's body and she reached down and in circled his length and gently messaged it through his pants. After breaking the kiss Kagome closed her eyes as they came away panting heavily, suddenly Kagome felt a clawed finger cut all the buttons down the front of her blouse. As it fell open and she went to scold him for ruining her blouse, he interrupted Kagome with another kiss and his hands cupped her breasts through her bra. Sending any and all thought's of scolding him out of her mind to be filled with intense and endless pleasure as he let his thumb message her nipple lightly.  
  
****To Be Continued****  
  
"Reveiw! Review! send me your thought's, comment's, question's or just review to get me to post the second chapter sooner. And if any of you know what the name is for Inuyasha's Clothes please tell me because I know it's not a Kimono and so I just used pants for the bottom part of his clothing. I know theirs another name I've seen it used in other story's I just can't think of it and I'm to sleepy to find one, damit."  
  
-Houtsuma-san-  
  
"PS: If you like this story please do review! " 


	2. Acceptance Of Love And Pleasure Part 2

Rated: R for Language, Violence, Sexual Content and Sexual Situations  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT!! Own Inuyasha or any of its character's in any why shape or form.  
  
****Parental Discretion Is Advised******  
  
****Due To Sexual Content****  
  
****You Proceed At Your Own Accord****  
  
"A Night Of Love And Pleasure"  
  
Session 2: Acceptance Of Love And Pleasure Part2  
  
That's when Kagome felt the bulge in his haori pressing against her inner thigh, Kagome began to understand, and see how much he's wanted this. Almost as much she, and a little embarrassed at the thought's she was having. Kagome began to let her hand's roamed Inuyasha's body and she reached down and in circled his length and gently messaged it through his haori. After breaking the kiss Kagome closed her eyes as they came away panting heavily, suddenly Kagome felt a clawed finger cut all the buttons down the front of her blouse. As it fell open and she went to scold him for ruining her blouse, he interrupted Kagome with another kiss and his hands cupped her breasts through her bra. Sending any and all thought's of scolding him out of her mind to be filled with intense and endless pleasure as he let his thumb message her nipple lightly. Teasing her nipples through her bra and causing her intense longing to grow in her, heat continuing to pool in her lower stomach. An ach and pleasurable longing, lust building in her as her nipples hardened.  
  
Inuyasha let the kiss slide from Kagome's mouth as he went across her cheek nibbling and lapping. Leaving a warm trial of pleasure and yarning in his wake, Inuyasha traveled to Kagome's jaw line and up to her ear taking the small nub of flesh. He used his tongue to lap at and around it before beginning to suckle it while slowly messaging Kagome's nipples through her bra, getting gasps and inaudible sounds he started to travel again. Now letting his tongue go from her ear to her neck slowly and gently sliding down nibbling at her sensitive neck-sending shiver's up her spine. Also bring an intense heat to surge throughout Kagome's body, Inuyasha went lower, until he came to were Kagome's neck met her shoulders, bringing his body closer to Kagome's, he released her breast he wrapped both his arm's around her and placed one hand on her upper back. And the other behind Kagome's head, he gently tilted her head until her neck was completely assessable for him to complete his task. With a lusting eagerness he began to suckle and lap at one spot on her neck. Letting his head rise just above her skin, his breathing ragged from the intense panting and the intense ever-wary control he was putting on his demon side.  
  
"Kaogme." He said her name with almost a whisper and with loving and gentle tone.  
  
"Uughhunn..."  
  
"I'm going to have to mark you." Inuyasha was now using a very husky like voice, but still only faintly above a whisper.  
  
Kagome didn't know what he meant, but she didn't really care either. As long as she was with Inuyasha, nothing else really mattered. Only that she love's him and he love's her, which is the only thing that mattered at this moment in time, their moment in time together, to love and be loved by each other. And so the only response of understanding to precede that Inuyasha got was a very faint nod.  
  
Taking that as a yes to proceed he let his mouth down on the spot he'd been relishing a moment before and bit into it slightly. Send a very small spike of pain to Kagome, other than that she never really noticed. Oblivious to everything except Inuyasha and the intense loving pleasure he was giving, before continuing he lapped at the tiny trickle of blood that escaped the wound.  
  
After a few more passes with his tongue over the wound it began to heal. Inuyasha then started to nuzzle her neck, putting his face into her dark midnight black hair. Taking deep a breath, bringing her scent to fill his nose. Kagome's thick sweet scent of sakura blossoms was so intoxicating, it made him want to loose control and brutally take her then and their. Possessively he tightened his arms around her, melting her body into his as he continued his soothing motions. The only word that flashed into his mind and came to his tough at that moment was " Mine, Mine, Mine!"  
  
Inuyasha's hand's drifted down Kagome's back as he went down with them, slowly preceding across to the center of her chest. Then Inuyasha nibbled his way down to her breasts, stopping to stare in puzzlement at the piece of clothing that was keeping him from pleasuring his mate's beautiful breasts. Clasping the thin strap of material in-between Kagome's breast's with his teeth, Inuyasha tugged at it. Using his fangs he gave another tug, successfully cutting it.  
  
'Their goes one of my favorite bra's, damit I'm gona have to make him pay for that one-'  
  
Kagome's thought's were cut off again as Inuyasha's tongue traced a circle around the mound of pink flesh in the center of her right breast. Finally his tough passed over her nipple and he brought down his mouth ravaging her breast with his mouth. Not wanting to let ether breast left out, he messaged the other with his left hand as his right went up the back of her shirt rubbing her back and keeping her close. Inuyasha could here small sounds of pleasure emanating from Kagome's trough and occasional gasps of pleasure as he switched between breasts. Slowly making his way down her stomach, Inuyasha came to a stop were her lower stomach began.  
  
Inuyasha rose from his kneeling position and placed his hands on Kagome's shoulder's and slipped her blouse off letting it fall to the ground behind her. Leaning into Kagome he gave her another passionate kiss and pulled away leaving Kagome dazed and panting.  
  
"Kagome are you sure you want this, I mean we don't-"  
  
Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's fierce hug, as she hid her face in his shirt Kagome began to sob. Her muffled cry's reached his sensitive ears and so did her word's.  
  
"Inuyasha, I've wanted this day for a long time now. All those time's I thought I lost you, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to go on living without you, please don't leave me now or ever please. I just don't know what to do without you; you've become a part of my life. Just like Sango, Miroku, and Shippo have during all the time we've traveled together, only it's more with you. I-I just-"  
  
"Kagome I understand, don't worry I'll always be here to protect you and I'll always be here for you."  
  
With that they went into a more fearsome kiss while Inuyasha ran his hands down Kagome's bear back until he came to her skirt. Using his fingers he fumble with the skirt and finally getting feed up and using his claws, Inuyasha tore the skirt straight down the back. Pulling it off, he tossed it aside as his hand's slide over her ass and down to her thigh's. Inyasha placing both his hands under Kagome's thighs lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Inuyasha broke the kiss and nuzzle her neck some more while holding Kagome close to him.  
  
Kagome gasped as she felt his erected member pressing hard up against her heat, causing Kagome to begin to rock her hips up against Inuyasha. A need a lust she could not explain Kagome had never felt before, her whole body reacting when his erection touched the junction between her legs. She kept rocking he hips; she felt so much pleasure and unexplainable emotions. Kagome's hips were rocking harder causing his erection to rub fiercely against her heat, the only thing that Inuyasha could get out was a grunt of pleasure as all his thoughts went out the window from the friction between them.  
  
Kagome began to moan his name lightly and she slowed her rocking the best she could when she seen Inuyasha's face, she could tell he was fighting his youkai blood for control.  
  
He was slowly loosing control; if he didn't do something quickly he was going to end up taking her without being able to let her enjoy her first time. He wants them both to be able to remember this night of pleasure, the night they admitted their feelings. The first night they would sleep in the same bed and share their love with each other, he wanted it special.  
  
'Where going to have to start mating soon and get this over with or I could loose control.'  
  
****To Be Continued****  
  
"Review! Review! send me your thought's, comment's, question's or just review to get me to post the second chapter sooner. And thank you to all previous reviewers, I would have had the second chapter up the next day, but my work froze when I was trying to save it. Causing the work that was already save to be corrupted and I ended up shutting down my whole computer. After restarting it, the second chapter had been fucked up. So I ended up trying to remember what I wrote, unfortunately for me my memory is not that good most of the time. So I ended up re-writing the whole chapter, lucky for you I'm really devoted to getting the second chapter up. And you have all of your encouraging and great review's to thank your selves for, so pat your selves on the back. Well anyway see you in about three to four days or maybe sooner, it all depends on what I've got to do this week. It will be up this week though, id never let any crap stand in my way if my reviewer's are this interested in this story, C ya. "  
  
-Houtsuma-san-  
  
PS: Thank you again for all of you that reviewed and feel free to do so again, if you still like this story.  
  
PS: Any of out their that would like me to notify you when I updated, please put your e-mail address in the review, got it, ok! 


	3. Author's Thank You

**From**  
  
~Houtsuma-san~  
  
**To**  
  
~All Reviewer's~  
  
*****************************************  
  
****Id like to Thank all the Reviewer's of this story since it's my first lemon on fan fiction.net and it look's really successful. And I'm hoping you will continue to read, review, and enjoy my stories. ****  
  
-Alissa Allen- -yuna- -Animesgoddess- -Stephanie- -Hitokiri-Ashura-Langley- -Sango- -Sassy Saiyan Princess- -Trunksgirl_pan- -Midnightstar- -T.A- -Chellek- -Kw4six- -applejacks- -caley- -Sarah- -Blue-Saiyan-Angel- -Avistone- -Kaoru Himura- -Ruby Dragon Knight- -silverstarlight- -Unknown Angel of the Night- -Rain- -Lilbabidevil- -AnimeLUVR- -cat- -hakuyoukai- -Ashura- -Kiya1821- -Danim- -jebbles- -BlueMoon Wolf- -inu-angel- -showoffboy- -crimson dragon- -MoonDemon- -niasdreams- -The Weasley- -hentaineko-  
  
****And Id like to give a Very Special Thank You to the Reviewer's that contributed to this story, I Thank! You! All! Greatly!! For your help and hope that you'll continue to give help when it is needed****  
  
-Onimusha- -Kaki-Megami- -Riinuka- -jamie v- -melfina- -Kagome45765- -Nicole- -PsYcHoKeLl-  
  
*************************  
  
PS: Thanks for everyone's help thus far, well c ya and JA NE!  
  
~Houtsuma-san~ 


	4. Acceptance Of Love And Pleasure Part 3

Rated: R for Language, Violence, Sexual Content and Sexual Situations  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT!! Own Inuyasha or any of its character's in any why shape or form.  
  
****Parental Discretion Is Advised******  
  
****Due To Sexual Content****  
  
****You Proceed At Your Own Accord****  
  
"A Night Of Love And Pleasure"  
  
Session 3: Acceptance Of Love And Pleasure Part3  
  
***************Inuyasha POV****************  
  
Looking at the young miko in his arm's, at how sincere she was about her feelings for him. Inuyasha felt strength of control he never knew he had come upon him. Looking into Kagome's eye's Inuyasha felt he had found something he never knew he had. Thoughts began to plague his mind as he lay Kagome gentle down before him. Inuyasha sat there on his knee's, with Kagome's leg's on ether side of his body. He stared down into those deep pools of blue/ gray, and Inuyasha slowly lost himself as he drifted into thought.  
  
'I never felt this way about Kikyou; she never truly expressed her love. She was a priests and the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. She couldn't really be my mate or love me for who I am, but Kagome love's me for me. She can be my mate; she can stay with me for the rest of our days. And she maybe Kikyou's reincarnation and they maybe like the complete mirror images of each Other, but the resemblance stop's there. Kagome is loving, caring, and accepts me for who I am. Kikyou would never be any of those to me, not as a half demon and maybe not even as human. I don't know how long it's been since I felt true happiness, until now I would have though that I would never find it again. Yet Kagome came into my life and eventually it has all started to come back, I don't feel so alone or meaningless anymore. I have my mate to protect and my friends. I can't forget Sango, Shippou; even if he is an irritating twerp or even the perverted monk Miroku. The first real friend's I've ever had, even if they are a bit strange.'  
  
***************Kagome POV*****************  
  
Kagome herself was in deep though, she didn't know how they'd miss this as long as they've known each other. She kept hoping it just wasn't one of her fantasies, Kagome was hoping it for was real. And after all this time that they had really finally realized their love for each other. The feelings for each other that she couldn't see how they'd been missing all this time, the love they should have realized long ago now a wonderful reality, not some fantasy or dream.  
  
'I never thought Inuyasha really felt anything for me, only Kikyou. I thought I was only his shard detector. I thought that I was the only one who possessed any real feelings of love in our relationship as friends. It seemed Inuyasha only could see Kikyou when he looked at me, now she's gone. Finally at rest were she belongs and I have the small portion of my soul that sustained her life back. And Inuyasha still has feelings for me; only he's tried to hide them even more. I'm just grateful that we have finally admitted our love to each other; it's almost like a dream. I just hope it's not, if it is, I don't want to wake from it. I want to spend the rest of my life in his arm's, even if it's just a dream.'  
  
Kagome was entranced in those two emotion filled amber pools, she could see the undeniable love and burning passion. Telling Kagome that Inuyasha really felt love for her and she wouldn't be alone after tonight or ever. She'd wake every morning and sleep every night with him beside her, to love and protect her.  
  
********************************************  
  
While in her thought's Inuyasha had begun to take his outer and inner haori off. He laid them to the side and then brought his gaze back to Kagome and took it upon himself to bring her out of whatever thought she was in. Kagome after a few more moment's, felt his lips grace hers, bringing her out of her dazed state. Then Inuyasha laid his weight on his elbows, leaning over her, and staring into her loving deep blue/gray eyes. A shallow breeze blew gently, caressing the leaves as well as Kagome's soft, well-toned skin and Inuyasha's thick mane of silver. There was nothing at that moment that could express their feelings more for each other than the actions that they were about to take place in.  
  
Kagome felt a little embarrassed being this close to Inuyasha as they were both almost without clothes or at least Inuyasha was, she only had her panties on. Becoming a little bolder at being so close, she let her hands wander over his chest. Inuyasha closed the distance between them and began to nuzzle her neck and fumbling with the nub of flesh. Rubbing cheek to cheek as he continued his playfulness caressing and trying to get Kagome to be less tense, all of this bringing Kagome to giggle lightly.  
  
"Calm down my silly little puppy." Kagome used a very light and almost whisper tone.  
  
"You are tense, as mates, I can't allow you to be tense around me." Inuyasha growled deep in his throat.  
  
He continued his actions until Kagome was giggling uncontrollably, then he moved lower to her breast's, as her hand's found their way to the two soft appendages atop his silver mane. Kagome began to message them softly in circular motions, caressing them with gentleness that only a women would posses. Motions that were quickly sending him over the edge, in the process he continued to message and caress her delicate breasts nevertheless. Inuyasha began to move lower across her stomach while kissing and sucking every inch of sweet skin. Taking his time going in his movements down to Kagome's womanhood. At the same time he untied his pant's letting them gracefully slide down his thigh's as he brought his clawed hand back up.  
  
Taking a deep breath he could smell the scent of her of her desire. So thick and sweet, flooding his senses as it became stronger the closer to her arousal he came. Placing his clawed hands on the side of Kagome's hips, Inuyasha slide them up and under the thin layer of fabric that went over either side connecting to form her panties. Cutting her panties with a flick of his claws, he took them off of Kagome, laying them to the side. Inuyasha then let his gaze fall back onto his beautiful mate. Her scent of sakura blossoms flooding his scene's, driving him on to pleasure his mate and finally make Kagome his. Not that wimpy wolf's, not that stupid weak Hobo guy; his and only his, always his.  
  
'There's been time's I thought I lost her, and there been time's when I almost have. I don't want to think of those right now though; not now not ever. I love you so much Kagome, if only there was a way to put it in words Id tell them to you now.'  
  
Leaning over Kagome, he let his hand slide down her to her lower stomach, and further till Inuyasha came to the small treasure between her thighs. Slowly and gently, he let his finger glide down the entrance of her lushes pink folds, and lightly pushed down as Kagome arched her body. Traveling back up her folds, he gently plunged his finger into her, getting a gasp of pleasure as his finger searched to pleasure Kagome. Finding the little nub of flesh, he gently messaged it, mindful of his claws. Inuyasha continued his menstruations, watching as his Kagome gasped and panted, arching her body in pleasure as he slipped another finger into her. Creating a slow and defiant gentle rhythm, the fluent motion's of Inuyasha's fingers moving into and out of Kagome's tight passage. His actions were beginning to awaken more emotions then she had never experienced before. Feelings and new levels of pleasure Kagome never knew existed.  
  
Moment's later Inuyasha let his fingers swiftly slide out, bring them to Kagome's mouth. Leaning down, he let her lick his fingers while he did so that Kagome could taste her self along with him, leading to a more smoldering, lushes kiss.  
  
******To Be Continued*****  
  
Well this chapter was a blast, and I'm very thankful to all to all who have reviewed. And I have one question for all of you out there that are reading.  
  
*********************DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL? *********************  
  
Come on, tell me what you want, review and give me some idea of what I need to work on. So far I've got an idea for a Miroku/ Sango Sequel, it take's place after "Acceptance Of Love And Pleasure." And of course this will be about Mir/ San finally admitting their feelings for each other.  
  
The second sequel is about Inu/ Kag and Mir/ San. And turns out to be about visiting modern day Japan and of course a night of pleasure will be in it also. I mitt make this kind of long I'm not sure, still thinking up ideas. I can't start till I get some answers though, so tell me which you'd rather see first.  
  
Also if any of you have idea's for sequel's you'd like to see please send them, I really like to know what my reviewer's would like to see. Well until I next update, (which hopefully will be Wednesday or Thursday of next week.) C ya!  
  
~Houtsuma-san~  
  
PS: If there is anyone else who'd like to have me notify them when I update please don't hesitate to leave your e-mail address and a notice with your review stating that's why you left it with your review. Or if you'd like it a little more private, my e-mail address is starling@vol.com. Thanks Again.  
  
PS: A Very! Special! Thanks! To Onimusha and Alicia on reviewing this chapter for spelling, grammar, and some pointers on wording. I thank you both for your assistance with this and hope that you enjoyed this fan fiction as much as I. Sincerely yours ~Houtsuma-san~ 


End file.
